


I Sat Right Down And Had Myself A Riot - An Iron Man Three FST

by kyburg



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Dear Brian Tyler I Love Your Movie, F/M, FST, Fanmix, Gen, Get Your Dancing Shoes On, IM3, Iron Man Three, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Overdose, Schmoop, Yes I Put Manilow In There BITE ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyburg/pseuds/kyburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small FST to go along with Iron Man Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sat Right Down And Had Myself A Riot - An Iron Man Three FST

  


[Download here.](http://www.half-baked-prods.com/mp3/RIOTFST.zip)

**1\. "Pull Me Under" - Dream Theater**  
 _This world is spinning around me...The whole world keeps spinning around me  
All life is future to past...Every breath leaves me one less to my last_

_Pull me under Pull me under Pull me under I'm not afraid_  
 _All that I feel is honor and spite...All I can do is to set it right_  
 **2\. "Fortress Around Your Heart" - Sting**  
 _If I built this fortress, around your heart? Encircled it with trenches and barbed wire? .. Had to stop in my tracks for fear of walking on the mines I'd laid -_  
 **3\. "Fix You" - Straight No Chaser**  
 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed...when you get what you want, but not what you need._  
 _Lights will bring you home...and I will try to fix you._  
 **4\. "Keep Me In Your Heart" - Warren Zevon**  
 _If I leave you, it doesn't mean I love you any less. Keep me in your heart for a while._  
 **5\. "Weapon of Choice" - Fatboy Slim**  
 _You can blow this, you can blow that, you can blow it up!_  
 **6\. "Robot Riot" - Love Handel**  
 _I'm gonna tear you up, and then rebuild you in a new configuration just to mow my lawn! -_  
 **7\. "Every Single Day" - Barry Manilow**  
 _You deserve - what, I dunno? - the man I'd love to be. That's not how it turned out, no - you fell in love with me._  
 **8\. "Built to Last" - Melee**  
 _This is real, and this is good. Warms the insides like it should - but most of all, most of all - it's built to last._

**Author's Note:**

> Download is a set of .mp3 files zipped up - if you like the songs, please make the effort to purchase your own copies. They are all from really fine fine albums - if you like these, you'll love the rest of the works.


End file.
